7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manga
'Manga' 7 Seeds is written and illustrated by Yumi Tamura and published by Shogakukan. It began serialization in the November 2001 issue of the monthly shōjo manga magazine Betsucomi; in March 2002, it moved to the monthly josei manga magazine Flowers. Serial numbers have been collected in 25 bound volumes as of July 2013, printed under the Flower Comics Alpha imprint. When collected, these serial numbers are grouped in story arcs called "chapters". 7 Seeds was published in French by Pika Édition, but has been discontinued as of 2011.[14] In Indonesia, it is translated and published by Elex Media Komputindo . You can find the complete volume covers in the Photo Gallery, here. |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| "What on earth happened to me…?" Natsu went to sleep in her bedroom as usual, but when upon awakening, she finds herself amidst complete strangers in an hostile, wild environment. To make matters worse, she is told that mankind has been destroyed and that she has been sent many years into the future to preserve humanity…! |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.272.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'2' |September 26, 2002[16] |ISBN 978-4-09-138014-2 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Cruelly separated from her boyfriend and involuntarily thrust into a ravaged future world, Hana struggles to survive and come to grips with her new reality. Unfortunately this task may seem impossible with giant insects, unstable weather conditions and hostile team members getting in the way. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.273.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'3' |March 26, 2003[17] |ISBN 978-4-09-138015-9 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Both Team Summer B and Spring decide to return to their former homes, still hoping to find out that all the stories about Japan being destroyed are untrue. But as they travel through a country in ruins, all their hopes are being shattered without remorse. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.274.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'4' |January 26, 2004[18] |ISBN 978-4-09-138016-6 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| While Team Spring, exhausted from their long voyage, decides to settle down for the time being, the focus shifts to Team Winter. Their unfortunate story begins with three of their members already dead through a malfunction in the thawing process, leaving the remaining five to fend for themselves. Fighting against savage beasts and extreme cold temperatures, Aramaki and his dwindling team fight to survive a hopeless battle against nature itself. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.275.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'5' |August 26, 2004[19] |ISBN 978-4-09-138017-3 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Separated from Team Summer B, Arashi travels towards Tokyo together with Semimaru and Natsu. Unexpectedly, they run into Team Autumn, where the three soon come to learn how cruel humans can be. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.276.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'6' |May 26, 2005[20] |ISBN 978-4-09-138018-0 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| After fifteen years of lonesome travelling, Aramaki finally meets other humans. But it isn't long before disaster strikes, when Hana falls victim to a deadly disease. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.277.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'7' |November 25, 2005[21] |ISBN 978-4-09-138019-7 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Secluded in an unknown mountain range, approximately 100 children are raised to become survival experts. With superior genes and maxed out on supplements, the children undergo strict training every day, hoping to be chosen as a Summer A member. The terrible truth, however, awaits them in the future as they struggle to be chosen. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.278.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'8' |April 26, 2006[22] |ISBN 978-4-09-130425-4 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| The final test to choose the glorious seven turns out to be a 'last-man-standing' survival challenge to the death. Being abandoned in the mountains during winter, the candidates are being forced to fight for their place among Team Summer A – for only the chosen ones will be allowed to live. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.279.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'9' |September 26, 2006[23] |ISBN 978-4-09-130599-2 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| As the numbers of Summer A candidates dwindle, Ango, Ryo and Shigeru find themselves stuck in a deep underground cavern. With all three of them from the same two classes, they know someone isn't going to make it out of there alive. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2710.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'10' |March 26, 2007[24] |ISBN 978-4-09-131003-3 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Hana and her friends stumbled across an underground shelter called Ryugu. Through an old diary, they learn about the fate of several thousands of people who were being forced to witness the destruction of their world. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2711.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'11' |August 24, 2007[25] |ISBN 978-4-09-131193-1 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Ignorant to the events that led to the demise of Ryugu Shelter, the leaders of Team Autumn head straight towards the freezer, where certain death awaits them. Hana and her group desperately chase after them to stop humanity’s final demise while the entire shelter falls apart above them. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2712.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'12' |January 25, 2008[26] |ISBN 978-4-09-131477-2 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Arashi, Natsu and Semimaru recklessly set sail with their new found boat. It is not long before they come across a mysterious girl who warns them that the rest of their teammates are on the brink of death. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2713.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'13' |July 10, 2008[27] |ISBN 978-4-09-131690-5 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Hana’s group returns to the base of Team Spring only to find it completely destroyed by a landslide, all her friends gone. After thorough investigation, they discover that Momotaro has been captured by Team Summer A! Both groups are furious and about to come head to head when a third, extremely formidable enemy appears. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2714.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'14' |January 9, 2009[28] |ISBN 978-4-09-132250-0 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Forced by the circumstances, Team Summer A and Hana’s group decide to live together. The tremultous relationship between the two groups sends sparks flying, but it isn't long before the first signs of mutual understanding emerge. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2715.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'15' |April 10, 2009[29] |ISBN 978-4-09-132516-7 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Ango is absolutely livid after learning the truth about Hana. The mood between the two takes a turn for the worst, leading up towards a catastrophic development! |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2716.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'16' |September 10, 2009[30] |ISBN 978-4-09-132628-7 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Hana's friends desperately search for the lost Hana, while Hana herself is determined to find water despite her unfavourable situation. Tragic events soon unfold, where the strained relationship between the groups finally snaps. Includes a short side story called “Wish”. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2717.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'17' |February 10, 2010[31] |ISBN 9784091330994 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Exiled from their community, Ango and Ryo stumble across the peaceful lifestyle of Team Summer B. While hiding their bloody past, they find themselves warmly welcomed by the cheerful group. Despite being utterly baffled by Summer B’s carefree way of doing things, they start settling in. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2718.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'18' |August 10, 2010[32] |ISBN 9784091333162 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Separated from Arashi, Team Summer B and the two leaders of Summer A stumble across a mysterious ghost ship. It seems to carry a lot of secrets of the past and lures in the wanderers. But what will turn out to be more dangerous to them in the end: the ship itself or Ango and Ryo? |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2719.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'19' |February 10, 2011[33] |ISBN 9784091336491 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| While the separated groups gradually explore the ghost ship, Ango and Ryo are forced to come to grips with their tragic past. But unbeknowing to most of the group, the ship holds a deadly threat to the entire country of Japan. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2720.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'20' |July 8, 2011[34] |ISBN 9784091340184 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Desperately struggling to prevent the catastrophe, the rag-tag band has to deal with yet another menance – a mysterious presence lurking in the ship, forcing Arashi and Natsu into a dead end. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2721.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'21' |December 9, 2011[35] |ISBN 9784091341181 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Scattered throughout all of Japan, the groups sent to the future are all giving their best to survive despite the many adversities thrown at them. Slowly, they are settling into the new world. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2722.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'22' |June 8, 2012[36] |ISBN 9784091344700 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Despite all odds, Hana managed to survive Team Summer A’s assassination attempts and reunited with two painfully missed friends. Meanwhile, Aramaki and Ayu get closer to each other as they travel searching Hana. Will they find her in time before she has to face her most dangerous enemy thus far: evolution itself…? |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2723.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'23' |November 9, 2012[37] |ISBN 9784091347923 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| The mushrooms unleashed by the Spring trio are rapidly spreading throughout the forest, and even onto the animals! Meanwhile Aramaki desperately rushes closer towards Hana while a lightning storm descends upon the mushroom forest. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2723.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'24' | March 8, 2013 | ISBN 9784091350732 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Barely escaped from the fire, separating and reuniting, the remaining survivors of the 7 Seeds project scattered all over Japan face various challenges as they try to foregather. The solitary Nijiko soon realizes that the safety of her group may completely depend on her decision - will she again act according to her teachings and flee the danger leaving everyone else behind, or actually risk her life for the others...? |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2723.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'25' | July 10, 2013 | ISBN 9784091354648 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Trying to rescue their lost comrades, the members of the various search teams are exploring the mysterious caves - and manage to get themselves lost, too ... but that's no funny matter, considering how many dangers and secrets this place seems to hold. |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2723.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'26' | ? | ISBN ? |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| The separated teams wander further into the caves, but giant insects, chilling temperatures, hostile teammates and strange hallucinations make the journey even more perilous. Meanwhile Team Spring and company head towards Sado Island |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.27.27.2723.27.27.27" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "|'27' | ? | ISBN ? |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Volume Content (don't insert yet) |- style="text-align: center;" ! id="vol.E2.80.94" scope="row" style="text-align: center; font-weight: normal; "| |December 9, 2011[38] |ISBN 9784091342577 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="3"| |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #009; text-align: left;" | colspan="3"| Contains lots of beautiful pictures drawn by Tamura-sensei as well as an interview with her and a poll among the 7 Seeds fans. Furthermore, there is detailed information about the teams, the Fuji and the future Japan. Whoever hasn’t read until including volume 21 yet, shouldn’t read it though, because it contains various spoilers! |} |} Category:Table of Contents Category:Setting Category:Browse Category:What is so special about 7 Seeds? Category:Animals Category:The Four Seasons Category:Team Spring Category:Team Summer A Category:Team Summer B Category:Team Autumn Category:Team Winter Category:Characters Category:Development Category:Radio drama Category:External links Category:Fanworks Category:Songs Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Reception Category:Story Category:Forums